A Plan That Worked, Sorta
by Just Mione
Summary: Ginny and Ron help Harry with a plan to ask a girl out. While Hermione tries to dump Viktor, to date someone else. What will they do? Finished! Revamped! HGHP
1. Planning

A Plan That Worked, Sorta.

Chapter 1 Planning

"Ron, I think I love her." Harry mumbled loudly in his sleep, he was asleep on the floor of Ron's bedroom.

_This should be interesting _"You still love Cho?"

"No, Hermione." Harry rolled over, still sleeping.

"Harry, wake up! Wake up!" Ron kicked him, meaning to get his side, he accidentally got his groin.

"What Ron?" He growled, "You woke me up, in a very painful way, this better be important or I won't hesitate to curse you into oblivion the minute were inside of the castle."

"You had said 'Ron I think I love her' and I asked if it was Cho and you said 'No, Hermione' Then I woke you up, Sorry." Ron said quickly "Do you feel that way about her?"

"Er…No." Harry lied, _Oh shit, he knows. I've liked Mione since third year. _"I was having a strange dream and I was telling you something, then Hermione asked me a question and I said no to Hermione."

Ron didn't believe him; he kept asking him about it for hours until, Harry gave up.

"Fine Ron, I love Hermione." Harry admitted "Ron you have to help me tell her. How do I do it?"

"I don't know, hold on, GINNY!" Ron poked his head out of his door.

"Ron, don't drag her into this mess." Harry groaned.

"What Ron? And where is Errol, Mum is searching everywhere for him?" Ginny demanded upon entering the room.

"Why should I know? But Harry here has a problem…"

"And that is?" Ginny asked, as Harry grumbled.

"He has this girl he has a crush on, and he wants to ask her out, but he doesn't know how to do it."

"Is it that stupid boyfriend stealing slut Cho?"

"No." Harry and Ron said together.

"Ok then. Muggle or Witch?"

"Witch." Ron said as Harry blushed.

"Which witch? Do I know her?"

"Erm…Yes" Harry responded.

"What year?"

"Same as Harry and me."

"Does this certain some one spend a lot of time in the, oh lets say, the library?" Harry nodded glumly, "Is it Hermione?"

"Is it that obvious?" Harry asked putting his head in his hands, trying to hide his blush.

"No, I'm just a nosey girl. And how long have you two known her? Almost six years and you need my help? That is pathetic."

"Harry, put it in a letter." Ron suggested.

"No, look, Hermione, only went to the ball with Krum because, you were to stupid not to ask her to go with you." Ginny paced hands on her hips.

"Why doesn't she tell us anything." Harry and Ron sighed looking at each other.

_These two are worse then Fred and George with that._ "Well, Ron in her words you have the emotional range of a teaspoon and Harry she didn't know how you felt about her." Ginny shrugged.

They came up with many different plans for Harry. He disagreed with most of them because they involved magic, somehow.

"Ok we find out where she lives, get a ladder, you climb it, and work your magic." Ginny sighed, "That is my last idea, if you two can come up with something better be my guest."

In another part of the country, Hermione was sitting at her desk, writing on parchment, with the house phone attached to her ear.

"No, I mean it, I need guy help. I'm trying to break up with one guy to date another, well, hopefully date the other."

"I need names here, and don't get yourself all worked up over this. I've done this plenty of times."

"Well I haven't. And Viktor is who I want to break up with, Harry on the other hand, oh I love him."

"This is major you said the 'L' word, I'm coming over there pronto."

"See you in a few." She shoved the ink, parchment, and quill in the desk drawer, "Mum, is it ok if Linda comes over and spends the night?" Hermione asked entering her spotless kitchen.

"Yea it's ok. Oh, your letter from you school arrived half an hour ago."

"My OWL scores too." Hermione said picking up the letter from the table "What's in the oven, it smells good?"

"Your father's dinner and biscuits for the family party, you haven't been here for the last two." Her mother said, "Your,_ what_ scores?"

"OWL, Ordinary Wizarding Levels, a test that determines the kind of jobs you can have, in the magical field, at least." Hermione said opening the letter. She tossed a side the two normal pieces of parchment, the booklist and the one about a new year, "YES! O's in almost everything, except ancient runes and astronomy. Well the astronomy was expected two teachers, one that happens to be your friend, getting attacked you're not going to pay attention to the exam very much." Hermione mumbled, to herself.

"People got attacked during your exam?"

"Yeah, but it's not as bad as it sounds. One of the people the spells bounced off of, the other, poor woman, four of five stunners to the chest she was in St. Mungo's for a while."

"What is St. Mungo's?"

"It's a magical hospital."

"There is a magical hospital?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking about becoming an Auror, dark wizard catcher, or a Healer, like a doctor basically. They work in St. Mungo's. Well I have to go hide this, before Linda gets here." She said holding up the letter.

--------------------------------------------------

Ron is a little twit! Sorry to all you guys who have had Harry's wake up call, by you're best friend or girlfriend or sibling. I'll admit I'm guilty of all these crimes. SORRY GUYS. You know I love ya. I almost forgot:

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just some merchandise and my plot line.

Just Mione


	2. Bad Idea

A Plan That Worked, Sorta.

Chapter 2 Bad Idea

"Ok, explain the guy problem fully." Linda said as the two girls entered Hermione's room.

"Viktor, other then living very far away, is a lot older then me, his only true concern is about his career and money and fame and all that stuff, but Harry is my best friend I tell him everything and he tells me everything and anything."

"Who do you like best or have liked the longest?"

"Harry, I've liked him since I was thirteen and I see him almost all day, everyday, of the school year."

"Where do you go to school anyway?" Linda asked

"A boarding school up north that my parents send me to."

"Oh, and do Harry's parents force him to go to?"

"Er…" Hermione mumbled, hearing a loud sound of something hitting glass outside, she immediately knew it was an owl.

"Lin, do you mind running downstairs and getting us something to drink? The popcorn we brought up is dry." She asked so that she would be able to get the bird.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Linda said and left the room as Hermione opened her window.

"Errol, god, what did Ron do now?" She mumbled taking the letter from the bird's leg. She put the bird back out side the window, "Errol, go home." She hissed and put the letter in her dresser as Linda knocked on the door; Hermione got up and opened the door for her.

"Ok, which boy do you like more?" Linda asked handing her a drink.

"I told you Harry," Hermione smiled, "definitely him."

"Then dump Viktor and ask Harry out, but you have to learn a special language, and it's called boy."

"Lin, at my school my two best friends are boys."

"Who is the other one? And is he hot?"

"Ron, he's like a younger brother to me. He has bright red hair and he's very tall."

"Oh, I have to meet him soon. What does Harry look like?"

_Do I have a stationary picture of him? _"Well, he has jet black hair that is always a complete mess but he looks cute like that and he has these green eyes that I get lost in even through his glasses. His smile can just…"

"Sounds cute. Oh, Hermione, school has been hell without you."

"Hey, not my fault I got brought to a fun little boarding school. And Harry and Ron can relate to that one."

"Oh, really how?

"Oh, just when I get annoyed at them and won't help them with their homework or let them cheat off me on tests and stuff. Also, when I was in the hospital wing."

"How the bloody hell were you in the hospital wing?"

"I was in the in it for about a quarter of the year, no one was allowed to visit me so I couldn't help them with anything, at all." _Well except getting them that information they needed to save the school again._

"That had to be annoying, what did you have cabin fever or nail polish poisoning?"

"No, I was just in a coma like state."

"WHAT!"

Outside, there was a lot of commotion, but the girls couldn't hear it over the air conditioner, their talking, or the radio, that was blaring.

_What if she says no? What would I do? _Harry thought setting a ladder up to Hermione's window. He was dressed in black jeans and a non-baggy but loose T-shirt, he wasn't wearing his glasses. He climbed the ladder. _If she says no then I can't face her in school or anywhere. _He thought reaching the top of the ladder _Shit it's to short._ He tried to jump from the ladder to her window ledge. _Shit! _"Ouch!" the ladder fell because it was caught on his foot. He fell on his right arm with as sickening crack, as the ladder fell next to him. He got up and ran away before Hermione looked out her window, forgetting the ladder behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, so what the chapters are short. Did you actually think Ginny's plan would work, the easy way? How do you like Hermione's friend Linda (By the way Linda is a muggle)? And yes Harry's arm is broken again stupid boy forgot his glasses. Will Harry actually manage to ask her out or not? Oh before I forget and get sued:

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just some merchandise and my plot line.

Just Mione


	3. Wait It Worked?

A Plan That Worked, Sorta.

Chapter 3 Wait a Minute

"Hermione! Hi!" Harry said a little winded, because he just ran on to platform 9 ¾, his arm in a cast.

"Hi, Harry!" She hugged him avoiding his arm "Harry, what happened to your arm?" _What did he do now?_

"It's nothing." He sighed as they walked on to the train

_No it's not. _"Harry, seriously, is it sprained, twisted, broken, or what, you can tell me?"

"Broken." He grumbled. _Yep, she's still my crazy Mione_

_Aww… poor Harry._ "Well when we get up to school Madam Pomfrey can fix it right?"

"Well if she could re-grow all the bones in my arm, I'm sure she can fix it."

"Harry how did you break your arm anyway?" she laughed at his response.

"I fell." He said walking into a train compartment. "Er… Mione can you help me, lifting this with one arm isn't fun." Harry said trying to lift his trunk onto the rack above his head. Hermione just pulled out her wand and made their trunks go up there by themselves.

"How did you fall that hard? Did you fall off your broom?" _Oh my god my poor little Harry._

"He was on a ladder." Ron said poking his head in, "A Fred and George creation." He quickly glanced at Harry who glared at him, "Anyone see my sister around?"

"Yeah, she's down the train with Dean." Hermione said.

"I'll be back." Ron walked away grumbling about sisters and boyfriends.

_Now or never. _"Hermione the ladder thing, it really wasn't a Fred and George creation. It was a normal muggle ladder, and that said ladder was leading somewhere…" _I can fight the most evil wizard ever but I can't ask a girl out. Yeah, because she's your best friend._

"Clearly, and that somewhere was?" Hermione asked.

_God she's making this easy but hard at the same time. _"You know the place very well, and it was out side."

"Were you cleaning the library or something?"

"I wasn't cleaning."

"Were you at Hogwarts?"

"Nope, guess again."

"Er… I don't know. My house?" She said as a joke.

"Er…yeah…your bedroom window, to be exact. I was going to ask you something but er…" He blushed, "Do you want to go out with me?" He closed his eyes waiting for her to say no.

_That's why there was a ladder outside. _"Yes." She kissed him on the cheek "You can open your eyes, now."

He opened his eyes to see Hermione biting the left corner of her lower lip "I can't believe you understood me and said yes. And what about Vicky? What happened to him?"

"I never called him that and nothing happened to him." Hermione said smiling, "I wrote him a letter saying it was over." She shrugged.

"Harsh. You and Krum broke up?" Ron said walking back in, dragging Ginny.

"Ron let me go! I was going to break up with him." Ginny punched Ron in the arm.

"Oh sorry Ginny. What's with girls?" He mumbled sitting down.

"Ron, I know it took you three years to notice, but I'm still a girl." Hermione sighed.

"Ron, I would hope my girlfriend is a girl. You are a girl right?" He turned towards Hermione smiling.

"Yeah, I would think I'm a girl." She nodded, laughing.

"Wait the plan worked?" Ron asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah, sorta, just not the way it was planned."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No this is not the last Chapter! Finally, he asked her out. Should I write just their first date or more dates? The next chapter will be longer (I hope) But it's coming out after I've read the sixth book. So I should be done with it quickly. July 16th the sixth book comes out. November 18th the fourth movie is out on the big screen. Ah, shoot I forgot again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter just my plot and merchandise

Just Mione


	4. What Do I Do?

A Plan That Worked, Sorta.

Chapter 4 What do I do?

"Hermione, come down to breakfast!" Harry called up the girl's staircase for the third time, he was growing impatient.

"Relax, Harry, relax." Lavender said coming down the stairs, "She's well worth the wait."

"What do you mean?"

"Harry everyone knows that you two are dating and that you have your first date today so she's all dolled up for you." Lavender said as the girl in question came down the stairs wearing a sundress, that was light blue, and a pair of matching flip-flops.

"Mione, you didn't have to get dressed up." Harry whispered in her ear.

"This is dressed up?" Hermione whispered back, "What about me at the Yule Ball?"

"You had to get dressed up then, this is just a date."

"Yeah, but a date with Harry Potter, you don't get that to often now do you?"

"Well, Mione, I don't want to date myself, so I can't answer that question." Harry said as they walked down to breakfast, Ron following them, oddly quiet "Hey Ron what's wrong?"

"N-No-Nothing why?" Ron mumbled, entering the great hall, sitting down, and not eating.

"No, seriously, Ron, what's wrong? You're not eating." Hermione said politely.

"It's nothing leave it alone!" Ron said and he grabbed a piece of toast.

"Ron, is this about me and Hermione dating?" Harry asked as the mail came.

"Actually, yes it is, so glad you got off your high horse for a minute and realized that. You two have the whole of Gryffindor wrapped up in your relationship, because you, Harry, are the boy-who-lived and Hermione you're the best friend turned girlfriend just about overnight." He held up a hand, so that they couldn't interrupt. "I'm not done yet. Last week when the Hogsmeade notice came out you two started planning everything on your own, just the two of you, completely ignoring your best friend. I know it's been just a measly two weeks but I'm sick of it. Harry I know I helped you get together with her, but you two can't ignore your friends now that you two are together."

"I'm sorry, I really am, and I didn't know that it was bothering you so much. But, Ron if you haven't noticed, I haven't been sleeping well because, in most of my dreams I go to a place that I never want to visit again and the day we got to school I actually had a full nights rest." Harry growled as Hedwig landed next to him with a letter and a package "Ah…my portkey." He mumbled reading the letter and laughing to himself

"Harry, are you going to eat or what?" Hermione asked petting Hedwig who was drinking from her goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Oh yeah, right." Harry quickly ate his eggs and bacon as Hedwig flew off to get some sleep. When he finished, stood up, and said goodbye to Ron, Hermione followed him out of the Great Hall where they saw Malfoy making his way to breakfast.

"Oh, Potty and the mudblood sitting in a tree…" Malfoy began chanting. Harry pulled out his wand as Malfoy was speaking. Malfoy backed away scared.

"Oh, so you're scared because Crabbe and Goyle aren't with you, to threaten me by cracking their knuckles? Or what scared I'll knock you out like I did to you're dear old daddy?" Harry smirked at the look of horror on Malfoy's pale face and pocketed his wand, walking away

"Harry, it's sweet that you defend me and all but, that insult is so below me." She smiled, "I wish I did get to her the rest of that rhyme." She mumbled to herself, "So, Mr. Potter where are you taking me?"

"Well, I was thinking, to King's Walk, and to dinner."

"The mall and dinner? You are crazy Harry."

"Glad you finally noticed that." Harry smiled pulling out a very old piece of parchment and taping it with his wand, mumbling a few choice words and the whole of Hogwarts appeared on the paper, "Come on lets go to the ground floor divination room, nobody's in there." He wiped the map blank and pocketed it along with his wand. He led the way down to the classroom and opened the package he got at breakfast: a whistle.

"Why do you have a whistle?"

"It's our portkey, didn't you hear me at breakfast?"

"Oh." They held some part of the whistle and felt the familiar tug; they ended up in an alleyway behind the mall.

"It's huge!" Harry exclaimed as Hermione led him to the front of the mall

"Yeah, it is but, I know it like the back of my hand. Ew… what's that?" she looked at her hand as she spoke.

"What's wrong?" Harry looked at her hand, which afterwards he held.

"It's just a stupid joke." She smiled as they entered the mall, "Now, Harry, do you have any muggle money or should I stop at the bank in the mall?"

"Yes I have money, you think I would take you shopping with out some?" Harry pulled a wad of pounds out of his pocket.

"How, did you?"

"Two words: Fred and George."

"Hun, that's three."

"Yeah, but you get the point."

"Which point? You can't count or Fred and George gave you money."

"No, Fred and George exchanged some money for me and sent me the portkey."

"Remind me to thank them next time I see them."

"Will do." He nodded

They started shopping, they went to the three floor bookstore first, then a video game store (just to look, none of this stuff would work in Hogwarts), a department store, they skipped a Gothic looking store, the sports store, and stores that were very girly. Harry being the gentleman he was held every bag for her. Harry wanted to go up to the Movie Theater, because now that he had muggle money and had the chance to see a movie, he was going to.

"Mione, what movie do you want to see?" Harry asked looking at the selections

"How about _Mission: Impossible, _it's an action movie."

"Oh how silly of me and here I thought you were going to pick a disgustingly cute romance movie."

"Me, a crazy love story drama? You must me crazy. I hear about dating drama too much." Hermione sighed, as they got on line "Yet, with our school lives we have enough action, but these movies will never get old."

They waited on line to get their tickets, they went inside of the theater, and went to the room with the number on their ticket. Once inside this room they found three seats together, one for each of them the other for all of the bags. They watched the movie in silence, when the movie was over, Harry picked up the bags, and walked down the stairs with Hermione. Discussing the movie's mistakes and how magic can make better special effects.

"Mione, do you want to go back to the castle for dinner?" Harry asked, "I could go down to the kitchens and get food from Dobby and we can eat out on the grounds somewhere."

"How about on the astronomy tower?"

"It's a date." He smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it is." She smiled back as some one tapped her on the shoulder, "Who is it?" She said ready to draw her wand.

"It's me Linda!"

"Hi, er… Linda this is Harry, Harry this is Linda." Hermione said, "We have to get back to the busses. Sorry Linda, See you in the summer." She dragged Harry out of the theater, "Well let's get over to that alleyway and get ourselves back to school."

"Yes, ma'am." He saluted her.

"Harry don't do that."

"Why not?"

"Just because." Hermione said taking some bags from him, "Let's go Mr. Potter." She mocked him.

"The last name treatment." He shuttered, she mock glared at him. "I'm coming, relax."

They went back down to the alleyway and went back to the castle using the portkey. They went up to Gryffindor Tower quickly and quietly, Hermione placed the bags up in her dorm and came back down the steps. The duo went down to the kitchens to get some food, and up the astronomy tower to eat it.

"It was a beautiful day wasn't it?" Hermione asked looking at the stars, they had just finished eating

"Yeah, but I know something that's more beautiful." He held her hand as she draped her legs over his, getting closer to him and trying to keep warm.

"And that is?" She asked

"You." He slowly leaned toward her, to kiss her, she leaned the rest of the way, and they kissed.

"Wow, I was right." She whispered to his lips, when they separated.

"Right about what?" he wrapped his arms around her as the wind blew in their faces.

"That you aren't bad at kissing." She smiled as he held her, "You're great."

"Er…Thanks, I think." He smiled his 'Potter' smile that melts hearts.

She smiled and whispered, "Just, shut up and kiss me." And he did with out being told twice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok this chapter my brother helped me with, scary I know (For all of you who know me). You know how I said this chapter would be out after the book well I lied, no I guessed wrong. Ok I might do one more date and two more chapters or just the two chapters, so if you want me to write the second date, I need good suggestions. And Yes Kings Walk is a real mall, I was a good girl and did my research, but I don't know if they have a movie theater inside of it or a three-story bookstore. Oops, my disclaimer is missing again:

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, maybe just my homemade robes and my plot lines

Just Mione


	5. Will You?

A Plan That Worked, Sorta.

Chapter 5 Will You?

Harry and Hermione's Sixth Year had been tough but the best they had to date. It was a mess of emotions and hormones, a disaster waiting to happen, but Hermione is always prepared for everything and anything. Harry and Hermione went on many dates they all evolved sneaking out of the castle. They saved the Hogsmeade trips for the trio only, even after Ron got together with Luna. That happened when Ron was just sitting in the library attempting to do his two Charms essays, which he put off until last minute, and Luna sat by him and sooner or later they kissed. Ginny saw them kiss so the entire year after that she teased him, even into the summer.

Surprisingly, that year there was no Trio verses Voldemort, of course, the war was still on, and they kept getting information from The Order about everything. In that regard they worked on their defensive spells harder then ever, they kept the DA going to. Hermione was as always on top of them about their studying habits, a little less to Harry that year, because he actually did his work and studied, so that he was not on Hermione's bad side.

The summer following that year was Harry's best summer ever. He turned 17 the legal age, for everything, in the only world that mattered to him. He spent the summer at Hermione's house; Ron came over there that summer a few times. Harry got to know Hermione' s crazy family, her dad wanted to kill him when Hermione introduced him as her boyfriend. Her mother on the other hand, well she got very excited and took Hermione over to the side to talk about "girly stuff" afterwards, Harry had asked her what "girly stuff" was, but Hermione answered with a shutter. Over that summer their Hogwarts letter's came when Hermione opened hers she got a shiny new Head Girl Badge, Harry opened his and he got Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, which he had last year, and Head Boy. Hermione was jumping around her house in happiness for both of them, Harry tried to calm her down. She told him that Head Boy and Girl, if they're from the same house, share a private suite; at that, he adopted his famous "mischievous smirk" and kissed her on the cheek.

"Mione!" Harry called walking into their shared Head Boy/Girl suite, where Hermione was reading on the couch.

"Harry where were you? We were going to go to the village today. It's past dinner, if you want some you have to go down to Dobby, and I'm not going with you."

"Well, I was out getting into trouble with the law again." He hugged her smiling, "He's gone." He whispered in her ear.

"He as in Voldemort is gone?" _I hope he's not joking about this._

"Yeah." He said and kissed her, "Thank you so much."

"What do you mean?" _This boy is crazy but that's why I love him._

"Being with me through everything. If it wasn't for you I would have died today, you know that right?"

"Now I do, you're welcome. Do you want to tell Ron this good news?"

"Not really, I want to stay here with you, "He smirked, and hugged her tightly, "But I'll tell him." He shrugged slightly.

They walked up to Gryffindor tower to tell Ron the good news. As they were explaining what Harry meant by 'He's gone', Professor McGonagall came up to talk to Harry and Hermione.

"Yes Professor?" They asked as they stood outside of the Fat Lady, in the hall.

"The Headmaster has sent me to tell the Head Boy and Girl that there will be a feast tomorrow night and classes have been canceled for tomorrow."

"Oh, thanks Professor." Harry said as a thought struck him, "Oh, professor, would it be ok if I went to get something I _forgot _In Hogsmeade? It's from _earlier _today."

"Quickly, do it."

"Thank you!" He dashed down the staircase.

"Wow, I didn't know he could run that fast." Hermione sighed.

At the feast the next night the trio was eating without any apparent worries, for once, when Dumbledore stood up. Silence fell over everybody and they all looked up at him.

"This feast is in honor of what Harry Potter did yesterday. A select few know what he did, the rest of you don't. Harry, I don't even know the whole story, do you mind telling your classmates and Professors what happened?" Everybody turned his or her attention from Dumbledore to Harry. Harry walked toward the staff table

"Er… Hello Everyone. Yesterday, I was fighting for my life, once again." He paused, "I was fighting against someone who has wanted me dead since before I was born. That person, if you can count him as one, well anyway, his name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, and when he was in Hogwarts sat at that very table." Harry pointed toward the Slytherin table, "Our world generally knows him as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, You-Know-Who, The Dark Lord, just his followers call him that, or simply _Voldemort._ To all of you who shuttered, I should be one of you who fear his name, but as Dumbledore has said, Fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing its self. That fear is now gone for good. Now, as most of the seventh years would remember he tried to kill me in every single year that I was here, with the exception of my third and sixth years. Can anyone answer this one question of mine? Not you Hermione." He pointed at her, and some people laughed. "What happens to a wizard or witch whose wand is shattered and they can't use any wandless magic and they're up against some one who is overcome with every emotion possible and wants to kill that witch or wizard? They really can't do anything." He took a deep breath. "I was sick of the ongoing war and defeating him was the only option to end it and stay true to the prophecy. In a rage of emotions, he could never understand, I was able to get his wand and turn it into just the core. And this is the core of Voldemort's wand." He pulled a red feather out of his pocket and handed it to Dumbledore. "Now I'm still human and still hungry, Ron do not eat my food." Harry smiled as he walked back to his seat, pulling something else out of his pocket, a small velvet black box. "Hermione you know how love is the strongest emotion in the world and that it will conquer all, well it's true. Hermione you've kept me alive since first year and I can't thank you enough. I know I can't survive without you, in the past, present, or future, I just know I can't. I know were only just teenagers but…" He dropped down to one knee, "Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" He flipped open the box to revel a gold ring with a diamond in the middle and small red rubies surrounding it.

She bent down from her seat and kissed him. He slid the ring onto her left ring finger. The entire Great Hall except the Slytherins clapped and cheered.

"Ron I don't think I love her. 'Cause I know I do." Harry said as he and Hermione sat back down on the bench.

"What?" Hermione asked looking between the two them.

"Long story." Ron and Harry replied laughing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No, it's not the last chapter there is one more chapter. Tear, then there is the sequel. Sorry to everyone, who wanted to see a second date, I just couldn't do it. This Chapter skipped to their seventh year, next chapter you see the Dursleys, I dare say no more. How did you like Harry's little speech? I had ten different versions, of it, kill me now. I know this was a short chapter again but long chapters are hard on my little fingers. Disclaimer alert!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form just some merchandise and his pet owl that I'm holding hostage (Not really, I mean about having Hedwig and all)

Just Mione


	6. Well Here They Are

A Plan that Worked, Sorta

Chapter 6 Well Here They Are

"Now all of you seventh years will have your Graduation ceremony tomorrow in the Great Hall before the End of Term Feast. And yes Mr. Weasley you will be able to eat afterwards." Professor McGonagall said and the class laughed along with Ron, then Ron raised his hand, "Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

"Professor, who from the class is making the Graduation Speech?"

"I was getting to that Mr. Weasley."

"Sorry." He mumbled as everyone but Hermione laughed.

"Generally, we have our Head Boy and Girl make the speech but seeing as Mr. Potter has already given the school a wonderful speech for all of us and Ms. Granger." Hermione and Harry blushed, "Ms. Granger, you're making the speech this year." Hermione's eyes looked like they were going to budge out of her skull.

"Congratulations Hermione!" Harry, Ron, and Neville clapped and she turned green, as Professor McGonagall dismissed the class.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I can't do public speaking." She squeaked, grabbed his hand and ran to the library with him.

"Mione, it's okay. You always speak up in class and that is the public so you'll be fine." He hugged her.

"No, that is completely different, that is just answering a question this is a speech I have to write and give to the entire school or…" Hermione sat down at the nearest table and put her head in her hands.

"Mione, I'll help you write a speech, the one I gave the school I came up with it just standing there." Harry sat down next to her, rubbing her back.

"No you don't understand I… when I was in a play, in my primary school, before I went on stage, I was so nervous, I puked everywhere, and I mean _everywhere._" _God that was the most embarrassing thing ever. Why did I just tell Harry that? God I'm so stupid. _

"Mione, what happened when you got on stage?" Harry smirked.

_He's up to something; he has that smirk on his face._ "I pretended I was rehearsing my lines in front of a mirror and I did fine." She mumbled.

"Well, just do that again." He gave her his heart-warming smile.

"See that's just the problem, I can't do that again." She placed her head on the table. _I can't do this, I just know I'll mess up, I'm just going to go tell Professor McGonagall that I can't do this. In the play I had two months to learn my lines this is one speech and one night to write and remember it all in._

"Hermione I will stay up all night with you getting you over you're fear of public speaking." He hugged her and brought her head to his chest

"Harry I…"

"Hermione Jane Granger you have made a countless number of speeches to me and Ron and the whole of Gryffindor tower. This is just the seventh years, our professors, and maybe some parents that's it." Harry kept holding her, "Say you will or I'll yell and scream and have us kicked out of the library."

"Ok I can do this… I can do this…I can do this…" She said under her breath "Alright, it's time to get to work writing this speech."

"That's the spirit!" He stopped hugging

"But, I'm going to do it in the common room." She stood up and went up to the Gryffindor Common room, thinking hard about what she was going to say to everyone

Hermione was up all night with Harry writing the speech and overcoming her fear of public speaking. That day the seventh years took their last day at Hogwarts with a great respect and longing for the place that was a second home to most of them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked around the well-worn stairs and grounds, they visited Hagrid, and talked about all the rules they broke over the past seven years with a sense of nostalgia. The time came when all of the seventh years had to gather in the entrance hall for the ceremony.

"Ok, speech time." Hermione squeezed Harry's hand tightly "Harry, I put it in my pocket right?"

"Yes you did." He said as the seventh years proceeded into the great hall single file led by Harry and Hermione. They filled into the seats assigned to them and faced the professors' table.

"Hello students, professors, and guests. I am pleased to announce that all these young adults here have gone from knowing nothing to knowing more then our wonderful professors have taught them. Now I would like to turn your attention on to our Head Girl who will be delivering the Graduation Speech, this year." Dumbledore said, followed by a polite round of applause. Hermione squeezed Harry's hand, stood up and walked over to the front of the Professor's table.

"Welcome everyone to the class of 1999's graduation. For everyone who has heard me in class or in the common room might find what I am about to say hard to believe, but it's true, up until three o'clock this morning I did not have a single word of this speech thought of. In other words I was speechless." She smiled and got a few laughs from some people who had heard her talk non-stop in class and the common room. "Seven years ago we all arrived here young and carefree some of us naive as to what we would find here, I know I sure was. I found friends and a life I did not know existed. I am muggle born and proud of it. I studied hard and learned that there was more to being a witch then books and cleverness there's friendship and bravery involved too." She glanced at Harry. "As many of the professors will never forget my two best friends and I broke many rules, most likely all of them, and lost many house points. We learned that we needed each other to corporate and work together to solve our problems. If there is one thing I have learned here that isn't taught in the classroom is that, you can't dwell on dreams and forget to live. Thank you, and to my entire class good luck in whatever you're going to do after leaving what has come to be my second home, Hogwarts." She smiled and went and sat in the seat next to Harry.

"Good job, Mione."

"Thanks." She whispered as McGonagall stood up and started handing out the diplomas calling everyone's name like she did when they were being sorted on their first day entering the Great Hall.

After the ceremony the House Tables, which were transformed into long rows of benches went back to their original positions. The parents left and the rest of the school filed into the Great Hall. Everyone enjoyed the end of term feast, where Gryffindor won the House Cup for the 7th year running, after the feast had ended Harry, Ron, and Hermione went up to the Gryffindor Common Room where they relaxed for awhile, in front of the crackling fire.

"Hey Hermione do you think we should go break a few rules for old times sake?" Harry asked his head in her lap.

"You know how I feel about breaking rules," She said sternly with a smirk, "but for old times sake…Ron you in?"

"What rule?"

"As many as possible." Harry and Hermione said smirking with the same mischievous glint in their eyes.

"Alright, let's go." Ron said heading to the portrait hole.

They left Gryffindor tower, went to many parts of the castle, and even suck out to Hogsmeade, going to Honeydukes, The Three Broomsticks, and Zonko's Joke shop. They came back tired and all fell asleep on the couches by the fire. They woke up in the morning to the sound of feet coming down the stairs. After the trio woke up, they went and got their trunks ready and went down to breakfast. After breakfast, everyone went to get their trunks then went down to the entrance hall and waited for one of the carriages that would bring them down to Hogsmeade train station. Once they were on the train, they found an empty compartment. As they rode back to the muggle world they joked around and played magical games like wizard chess, exploding snap, and gobstones. It was all fun and games until Malfoy showed up.

"What do you want?" Harry growled when he saw the pale face.

"To talk with Granger."

"Wow, I'm surprised you didn't call me mudblood this time." Hermione stood up, pulling her wand out, pointing it at him. The next thing they all knew, Malfoy was stunned on the floor, and Hermione was attempting to move him out of their doorway. "Harry a little help here please!" She said pushing him out the door a bit.

Harry and Ron ran over to her and proceeded to roll him out into the hallway. Afterwards, they all came back into the compartment, sat down, and started talking and playing games again, until Hermione expressed a concern.

"Guys, let's promise that we will always keep in touch, no matter what." Hermione said with her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Mione, were engaged, I'd think we would keep in touch." Harry smirked poking her side with his finger.

"I mean, Ron, you'll keep in touch right?" She asked almost pleading him.

"Y-Yeah, why wouldn't I." Ron fidgeted in his seat.

"I don't know, I just had to ask." Hermione shrugged as they all felt the train slowing down, they knew it would be their last ride. They all met on the train, but their friendship would last longer then a train ride, it will last forever.

When the train stopped the trio stood up and pulled their trunks from the racks above their heads. Harry picked Hedwig, who was asleep in her cage, up from the floor, Hermione got Crookshanks back into his cat carrier, and Ron found 'Pig' in the corner of his cage hiding under some newspaper.

"Why is my pet the retarded one?" Ron asked as he got their games from the floor.

"I have no idea, Ron." Hermione answered, helping Harry close his trunk. "Bloody hell, Harry what do you have in here?"

"My life story among other things." Harry snapped his trunk shut on a loose sock. "Fine the sock can stay there." He said and Ron started laughing.

They left the train, after Ron's giggles had subsided. They walked through the magical barrier to see Mrs. Weasley, the Dursleys and Hermione's parents all standing out side of platforms nine and ten.

"Oh, Harry now you _have _to _talk_ to my parents." Hermione smiled as her dad waved at them. _Oh god my dad is going to kill Harry, I'm just going to pray he doesn't._

"Do I have to?" Harry asked. _Is her dad going to kill me?_ They walked past the Dursleys and proceeded to her parents.

"Mum, Dad, this is Harry my fiancé." She held his hand.

"You are her what, now?" Her father growled approaching him slowly.

"Her fiancé." Harry stated reaching his hand out to shake Hermione's father's hand, they shook hands, and Harry put his hand back in Hermione's grasp, very quickly.

"If you touch her, I won't hesitate to kill you." He growled.

"Daddy, Harry isn't scared by a death threat. Right, Harry?" Hermione looked at Harry.

"Why would I be?" He said and started to turn towards the Dursleys.

"Harry, what are you doing?" She smiled, "I thought we discussed this, you're coming home with me, not them." She glanced at the Dursleys, Hermione and Harry walked over to say 'good-bye' to the Weasleys. After they said their good byes, they went out to the street where her parents parked, and got in the car, finding a Bridal Magazine in the back seat. Hermione grabbed and started flipping through it making faces at some of the dresses she saw.

"Oh, Hermione, your cousin left that in here. Did you tell her you were getting married and not your father and I?"

"No, Mum, I wanted to surprise the family at the family party this year." Hermione looked up from the magazine.

Gahh! Ok done screaming. I know it took a long time to get this out but it was because of school and stuff like that. I am sooooo sorry it took so long to get out. Listen this was written **_Pre_** Half Blood Prince, so that is why I am not faithful to the sixth book. I write my stories down on paper first then type them up. Ok look out for the sequel it's coming soon it's called This Plan Will Work. Wedding planning, Honeymoon planning, a date for Ron for the wedding, buying a… well you'll find out soon enough. Er…as soon as I put the sequel out. Why Do I Keep Forgetting The Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form!

Just Mione


End file.
